Golem/08
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Śnieg „Drogi i szanowny mistrzu Pernath! Piszę do Pana ten list w niesłychanym pośpiechu i najwyższej trwodze. Proszę, niechaj Pan ten list natychmiast zniszczy — po przeczytaniu, albo jeszcze lepiej niech mi go Pan zwróci wraz z kopertą. — Inaczej nie miałabym ani chwili spokoju. — Żadnej ludzkiej duszy niech Pan nie mówi, żem do Niego pisała. Ani też, dokąd Pan dziś pójdzie. Pańska zacna, dobra twarz — „świeżo” (ta krótka aluzja pozwoli Panu przypomnieć zdarzenie, którego Pan był świadkiem — i odgadnąć, kto pisze list, gdyż lękam się podpisać tu swe imię) — obudziła we mnie tyle zaufania, a nadto ponieważ drogi Pański nieboszczyk ojciec był moim nauczycielem, kiedym była dzieckiem — wszystko to daje mi śmiałość, że zwracam się do Pana jako do jedynego człowieka, do którego zwrócić się mogę. Błagam Pana, niechaj pan dziś wieczorem o godzinie piątej przyjdzie do katedry na Hradczynie''Hradczyn'' — dziś Hradczany, dzielnica Pragi, w której znajduje się zamek królewski.. Znana Panu dama”. Więcej niż kwadrans siedziałem bez ruchu i trzymałem list w ręce. Szczególny, uroczysty nastrój, który mnie opanował od wczoraj w nocy, nagłym uderzeniem został rozbity — został rozwiany świeżym powiewem nowego dnia ziemskiego. Młode przeznaczenie — uśmiechnięte i gorące — dziecię wiosny — przyszło do mnie. Ludzkie serce szukało u mnie pomocy. U mnie! Jakże inaczej wyglądał teraz mój pokój! Od robaków''od robaków'' (daw.) — przez robaki. stoczona''stoczony'' — przeżarty przez korniki bądź inne robactwo. szafka patrzyła na mnie ze szczególnym zadowoleniem, a cztery krzesła wydały mi się jak czworo poczciwych ludzi, którzy zasiedli dokoła stołu i chichocząc wesoło, grają w taroka''tarok'' a. tarot — dawna gra karciana bądź talia do niej, używana również do wróżenia.. Godziny moje nabrały treści, treści bogatej i świetnej. Miałożby więc powiędłe drzewo — jeszcze przynosić owoce? Czułem, jak zaszemrała we mnie siła żywotna, która dotychczas we mnie drzemała — ukryta w głębiach mojej duszy, przysypana wrzawą dnia powszedniego: wytrysła jak krynica''krynica'' — źródło. spod lodu, kiedy zima pęka. I na pewno, trzymając ten list w ręku, że choćby nie wiem co się stanie, potrafię znaleźć ratunek. Radość mego serca dawała mi pewność. Jeszcze raz — i jeszcze raz czytałem ten ustęp „a nadto ponieważ drogi Pański nieboszczyk ojciec był moim nauczycielem, kiedy byłam dzieckiem — —”; oddech miałem cichy. Czyż nie brzmiało to jak zapowiedź: czy dziś jeszcze będziesz ze mną w raju''dziś jeszcze będziesz ze mną w raju'' — por. Łk 23, 43.? Ręka, co się wyciągnęła ku mnie, szukając pomocy, dar trzymała dla mnie: m. Ona mi objawi tajemnicę, ona mi pomoże podnieść zasłonę, która się zamknęła nad moją przeszłością. „Drogi Pański nieboszczyk ojciec” — — jakże osobliwie brzmią mi te słowa, które sobie wywróżyłem! — Ojciec! — Przez chwilę widziałem zmęczoną twarz siwowłosego starca — wynurzającą się w fotelu koło skrzyni — twarz obcą, a jednakże tak oczywiście mi znaną; — — potem oczy moje znów wróciły do siebie, a młot uderzeń mego serca wybijał uchwytną godzinę teraźniejszości. Podniosłem się przerażony. Czyżem przemarzył czas''czyżem przemarzył czas'' — sens: czy marząc, zapomniałem o terminie spotkania.? Spojrzałem na zegarek: chwała Bogu, wpół do piątej. Zaszedłem do swej sypialni, wziąłem kapelusz i płaszcz — i zszedłem na dół po schodach. I cóż mnie dziś obchodzić mogła ta zgroza ciemnych kątów i owe złowrogie, cisnące, pełne przygnębienia myśli, co się tu wszędzie ku mnie wydobywały: „Nie opuścimy cię — tyś nasz; nie chcemy, żebyś się radował — dopieroż byłoby to dobre, radość w tym domu!” Lekki, zatruty pył, co się tu ze wszystkich przejść i zakamarków wydobywał i kładł się na mnie dławiącymi rękami, dziś rozpraszał się przed żywym tchnieniem mej piersi. Na chwilę zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami Hillela. Czyż miałem wejść? Tajemnicza trwoga powstrzymała mnie: nie zastukałem. Jakoś inaczej było we mnie — tak mianowicie, jakbym nie powinien wchodzić do niego. I już ręka żywota popychała mnie naprzód, w dół po schodach. Ulica była biała od śniegu. Zdaje się, że wielu ludzi mi się kłaniało. Nie pamiętam, czym też im odpowiadał ukłonem. Nieustannie czułem na piersi, że list przy sobie niosę. Ciepło tchnęło z tego miejsca. Szedłem przez łuki arkad''arkada'' — łuk wsparty na dwóch kolumnach. z ciosowego kamienia''ciosowy kamień'' — „cios” to duży blok kamienny, dekoracyjnie obrobiony z jednej strony. na rynku Staromiejskim i obok spiżowej studni, której barokowe sztachety obwieszone były soplami z lodu, dalej przez kamienny most z posągami świętych i figurą świętego Jana Nepomucena''św. Jan Nepomucen'' (ok. 1350–1393) — kapłan i męczennik, spowiednik Zofii Bawarskiej, zrzucony z mostu do Wełtawy z rozkazu króla czeskiego Wacława.. W dole pieniła się rzeka, pełna nienawiści ku fundamentom mostu. Przez pół''przez pół'' (daw.) — w połowie. w marzeniu rzuciłem wzrok na wydrążony piaskowiec ze świętym Luitgardem i „mękami potępionych” na nim; gęsto leżał śnieg na członkach''członki'' (daw.) — kończyny. pokutników i łańcuchach, pętających ich do góry podniesione ręce. Łuki arkad były już poza mną, teraz ciągnęły się powoli pałace o dumnych, snycerską robotą''snycerska robota'' — snycerstwo, rzeźbienie w drewnie. zdobnych podwojach, a na nich lwie głowy z kółkiem spiżowym w paszczy. I tu wszędzie śnieg — śnieg. Miękki, biały jak skóra olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia spod bieguna lodowatego''olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia spod bieguna lodowatego'' — w oryginale mowa po prostu o dzikim niedźwiedziu polarnym.. Wszystkie, dumne okna, gzymsy pokryte szromem i lodem, obojętnie spoglądały w przestwór ku obłokom. Dziwiłem się, że niebo jest pełne ciągnących ptaków. Gdym wchodził po niezliczonych stopniach granitowych na Hradczyn''Hradczyn'' — dziś Hradczany, dzielnica Pragi, w której znajduje się zamek królewski., a każdy szeroki na miarę czworga chłopa, krok za krokiem miasto ze swymi dachy i szczyty''ze swymi dachy i szczyty'' — dziś popr. forma N. lm: ze swymi dachami i szczytami. zapadało się w mgły przed moimi zmysłami. Już czołgał się zmierzch wzdłuż szeregu domów, gdy wszedłem na samotny plac, z którego środka katedra unosi się ku tronowi aniołów. Ślady nóg, których brzegi zakrzepły lodem — prowadziły do bocznej bramy. Skądziś z jakiegoś odległego mieszkania dzwoniły łagodne zabłąkane tony harmoniki''harmonika'' — instrument muzyczny złożony z obracających się szklanych kręgów różnej wielkości, wprawianych w drgania przez pocieranie wilgotnym opuszkiem palca. — śród''śród'' — dziś popr.: pośród. powszechnej ciszy wieczornej. Jak kropelki łez żałoby, dźwięki te zapadały w omdleniu. Usłyszałem poza sobą westchnienie wyściełanej poduchy''poducha'' — chodzi o obicie, stanowiące izolację cieplną., gdym zamykał za sobą drzwi kościelne poduchą wewnątrz wyścielone; wówczas znalazłem się w mroku, a złoty ołtarz w niemym spokoju migał ku mnie zielonym i niebieskim skrzeniem''skrzenie'' — iskrzenie, błyski. zamierającego światła, które spływało na klęczniki poprzez kolorowe szyby. Iskry się sypały z czerwonych szklanych ampl''ampla'' — z niem. die Ampel, światło, źródło światła (obecnie przede wszystkim: sygnalizacja świetlna).. Powiędły zapach wosku i kadzidła. Opieram się o ławkę. Krew moja dziwnie się uspokaja w tym królestwie nieruchomości. Życie bez uderzeń serca napełniało przestrzeń — tajemnicze, cierpliwe oczekiwanie. Srebrne skrzyneczki z relikwiami leżały we śnie wiekuistym. Oto z wielkiej, wielkiej oddali przenikał turkot kopyt końskich przytłumiony, ledwie wyczuwalny uchem, jakby chciał się przybliżyć i milknąć. Matowy dźwięk, jak kiedy turkot kół ścicha. Szelest jedwabnej sukni zbliżył się do mnie i subtelna, wytworna kobieca ręka dotknęła się mego ramienia. — Proszę, proszę — chodźmy tam pod kolumnę; przykro by mi było tu koło klęczników mówić z panem o rzeczach, o których mam mu powiedzieć. Uroczyste obrazy dokoła wypłynęły w trzeźwej jasności, światło nagle mi się jawiło. — Nie wiem wcale, jak mam Panu dziękować, mistrzu Pernath, że Pan był łaskaw na tak brzydką niepogodę zrobić dla mnie tak daleką drogę. Szepnąłem parę banalnych wyrazów. — — Ale nie znam innego miejsca, gdzie była bym pewniejsza od szpiegów i niebezpieczeństwa, jak''jak'' — dziś popr.: niż. tu. Tu do katedry na pewno nikt za nami nie chodził. Wyjąłem list i wręczyłem go damie. Była ona prawie jak zamaskowana, w kosztownym futrze — ale już z dźwięku jej głosu poznałem ją jako tę, która niegdyś pełna strachu uciekła przed Wassertrumem do mego pokoju na Kogucim Zaułku. Nie byłem też bynajmniej zdziwiony, gdyż tego właśnie oczekiwałem. Oczy moje zawisły na jej twarzy, która w zmierzchu śród''śród'' — dziś popr.: pośród. tej niszy muru zdawała się jeszcze bledszą, niż to mogło być w rzeczywistości. Piękność jej była tak zdumiewająca, żem powstrzymał oddech i stałem jak zaklęty. Najchętniej padłbym jej do nóg i całowałbym jej stopy, dziękując, że to ona była, co wzywała mojej pomocy; że ona mnie do tego wybrała. — Niech pan zapomni, najserdeczniej błagam Pana — przynajmniej dopóki tutaj jesteśmy — o sytuacji, w jakiej mnie Pan kiedyś widział — mówiła z pewnym zażenowaniem — choć nie wiem nawet, co pan o takich sprawach myśli — —. — Stary już jestem, ale ani razu w życiu nie miałem tyle pychy, aby pozwolić sobie być sędzią swoich bliźnich! — oto jedyna rzecz, którą powiedziałem. — Dziękuję panu, mistrzu Pernath — rzekła mi ciepło i szczerze. — A teraz niech pan słucha cierpliwie, czy pan nie mógłby mi w moich wątpliwościach dopomóc, albo przynajmniej rady jakiej udzielić. Czułem, jak ją dzika trwoga opanowuje. Głos jej drżał. — Wówczas — — w pracowni — — — wówczas ze straszliwą świadomością błysła mi pewność, że ten okropny ludożerca śledzi mnie nieustannie z rozmysłem. Już od paru miesięcy zauważyłam, że gdziekolwiek pójdę — czy to sama — czy ze swoim mężem — — czy — — czy z doktorem Savioli, zawsze bezecna, zbrodnicza twarz tego tandeciarza gdzieśkolwiek krąży w moim pobliżu. We śnie czy na jawie prześladują mnie jego zezowate oczy. Jeszcze nie masz''nie masz'' (daw.) — nie ma (forma bezosobowa). żadnego znaku, który by świadczył, co on zamyśla, ale tym bardziej dręczy mnie trwoga po nocy: kiedy poczuję jego pętlę na szyi''tym bardziej dręczy mnie trwoga po nocy: kiedy poczuję jego pętlę na szyi'' — sens: tym bardziej obawiam się, że kiedyś on mnie zaatakuje.. Początkowo doktor Savioli chciał mnie uspokoić, drwiąc, co w ogóle mógłby tam zrobić taki nędzny tandeciarz''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki. jak Aron Wassertrum — co najwyżej chodzi tu może o jakie błahe wyciśnięcie pieniędzy lub coś podobnego. Uważałem jednak, że zawsze, gdy zabrzmiało imię Wassertrum — wargi jego stawały się prawie białe. Czuję, że doktor Savioli ukrywa przede mną jakąś tajemnicę, aby mnie uspokoić — coś straszliwego, co albo on, albo ja mogę zapłacić życiem. — I oto dowiedziałam się tajemnicy, którą on starannie chciał przede mną zasłonić: że tandeciarz wielokrotnie nocą odwiedzał jego mieszkanie! — Wiem o tym, czuję to każdą fibrą''fibra'' (daw., z łac.) — włókno. swego ciała: dzieje się coś, co powoli dokoła nas się zacieśnia, jak pierścienie wężowe. — Czego szuka ten morderca? Dlaczego doktor Savioli nie może go precz wypędzić? Nie, nie! dłużej tak wytrzymać nie mogę: muszę coś uczynić! Co bądź, zanim wpadnę w obłąkanie. — Chciałem jej powiedzieć kilka wyrazów na pocieszenie, ale ona aż do końca nie dała mi dojść do słowa. — A w ostatnich dniach ten upiór, co mi grozi zadławieniem, przybiera coraz uchwytniejsze formy. Doktor Savioli zachorował — nie mogę się z nim więcej porozumieć — nie mogę iść do niego, bo co chwila się lękam, że tajemnica naszej miłości będzie odkrytą. Leży w gorączce — i jedyna rzecz, jakiej się mogłam dowiedzieć, jest ta, że w delirium''delirium'' — stan zaburzenia świadomości, w którym występują halucynacje. czuje się ściganym przez okropne widmo, które ma zajęczą wargę: to Aron Wassertrum. Wiem, jak doktor Savioli jest mężny; tym bardziej przerażająco — czy pan może sobie to wyobrazić? — działa to na mnie, że go widzę całkiem złamanym, gdy mu grozi jakieś niepojęte niebezpieczeństwo, które ja sama przeczuwam tylko jako ponure zbliżanie się jakiegoś straszliwego anioła dusiciela. Pan mi powie, że jestem tchórzliwa — i dlaczego otwarcie się nie przyznam, że kocham doktora Saviolego... Tak, odrzuciłam precz od siebie wszystko: bogactwa, zaszczyty, reputację i tak dalej, ale — krzyknęła tak mocno, że głos jej odbił się echem w galeriach chórowych — ale ja ę. Ja mam dziecko, drogą, jasnowłosą, małą dziewczynkę. Nie mogę przecie dziecka ustąpić! Czy pan myśli, że mój mąż by mi je zostawił? Niech pan to weźmie, panie Pernath — w półobłędzie rzuciła mi woreczek wyhaftowany sznurami pereł i drogich kamieni. — I niech pan to zaniesie temu zbrodniarzowi; wiem, on jest chciwy — niechaj zabiera wszystko, co mam, ale dziecko musi mi zostawić! — Nie prawda, będzie milczał? A więc powiedz mi pan na miłość Jezusa Chrystusa, powiedz mi Pan tylko jedno słowo, że Pan mi pomoże! Po długich trudach udało mi się opętaną kobietę uspokoić na tyle, że usiadła w ławce. Mówiłem do niej to, co mi chwila przyniosła. Pomieszane, związku pozbawione zdania. — Myśli przy tym ścigały się wzajem w moim mózgu tak, że ledwie rozumiałem, co mówiły moje usta — pomysły fantastyczne, które rozwiewały się, zanim na świat się rodziły. Nieprzytomny prawie utkwiłem wzrok na jakiejś malowanej postaci mnicha w sąsiedniej kaplicy. Mówiłem a mówiłem. Rysy posągu zmieniały się co chwila: habit stał się wytartym do nici paltem o oklapłym wysokim kołnierzu, a razem''razem'' (daw.) — jednocześnie. wyłaniała się młodzieńcza twarz z wyżartą wargą — i suchotniczymi''suchotniczy'' — charakterystyczny dla suchotnika, tj. chorego na gruźlicę. plamami. Zanim zdołałem ująć tę wizję, mnich na nowo stał się mnichem. Pulsy moje biły za mocno. Nieszczęśliwa kobieta pochyliła się nad moją ręką — i po cichu płakała. Dałem jej coś z tej siły, jaką wyrobiłem w sobie wówczas, gdym czytał jej list — i na nowo czułem się teraz mocny — i widziałem, jak ona powoli się tym napawała. — Powiem panu, dlaczego ja właśnie do pana się zwróciłam, mistrzu Pernath — łagodnie rzekła znów po dłuższym milczeniu. — Pan mi kiedyś powiedział parę słów — i tych słów nie zapomniałam nigdy, pomimo że wiele lat już minęło — — Wiele lat! Ile? krew mi uderzyła do głowy. — — Pan odjeżdżał — pan się żegnał ze mną — nie wiem już, dlaczego i po co — przecież byłam jeszcze dzieckiem — i mówił Pan tak życzliwie, a jednak tak smutno: „Oby nigdy ta chwila nie nadeszła, ale jeżeli kiedy zdarzy ci się w życiu, czego nie przeczuwasz, to wspomnij sobie o mnie. Może pozwoli mi Pan Bóg, że ja to będę kiedyś tym, co ci da pomoc i ratunek”. Odwróciłam się i szybko rzuciłam piłkę do wodotrysku, aby Pan moich łez nie zobaczył. A potem chciałam panu dać czerwone serce koralowe, które nosiłam na szyi na jedwabnej wstążce, ale wstydziłam się, bo to byłoby tak śmieszne. — — e! Palce drętwego kurczu dotykały znów mego gardła. Błysk z jakiejś zapomnianej, dalekiej krainy tęsknoty zajaśniał mi — bezpośrednio i strasznie: mała dziewczynka w białym ubraniu, a dokoła ciemna łąka parku zamkowego, otoczona starymi wiązami. Wyraziście ujrzałem znowu to wszystko przed sobą. — — — — — — — — — — — — — — Musiałem się zarumienić; zauważyłem to z pośpiechu, z jakim ona mówiła dalej: — Ja wiem, że pańskie słowa wówczas odpowiadały nastrojowi pożegnania, ale ich pamięć często była moją pociechą — i dziękuję Panu za nie. Ze wszystkiej siły ścisnąłem zęby — i wyjący ból, co mnie szarpał, wygnałem z powrotem z piersi. Zrozumiałem: dobrotliwa była to ręka, która zasunęła rygle przed moją pamięcią. Jasno teraz wyczytałem w swej świadomości: Miłość, zbyt silna dla mego serca, na lata przegryzła moje myślenie, a noc obłąkania stała się balsamem dla mego ranionego ducha. Pomału zapadł nade mną spokój obumierania i ochładzał łzy na mych powiekach. Odgłos dzwonu poważnie i dumnie zagrzmiał po katedrze — i z radosnym uśmiechem mogłem spoglądać w oczy tej, co tu przyszła szukać u mnie pomocy. Znów słychać było głuchy turkot kół i tętent kopyt końskich. W nocnym, błękitnawym połysku śnieżnych ulic zeszedłem w dół do miasta. Latarnie przyglądały mi się migotliwym okiem, a z zestromiałych gór — z jodeł — płynęły szepty o błyskotkach i srebrnych orzechach i o nadchodzącym Bożym Narodzeniu. Na placu ratuszowym pod figurą Matki Boskiej przy blasku świec stare żebraczki w szarych chustach na głowie mruczały swój różaniec do Marii Panny. Przed ciemnym wejściem do żydowskiego miasta sterczały budy jarmarczne na Boże Narodzenie. W samym środku — opięta czerwonym płótnem jaskrawo się uwydatniała, oświetlona bujającymi lampionami — otwarta scena teatru kukiełek. Poliszynel''Poliszynel'' — (wł. Pulcinella, czyli kogucik), postać z komedii dell’arte, zwykle występująca z kogucim piórem, charakteryzująca się złośliwością, nieuprzejmością i egoizmem. Zwaka w purpurze i fioletach, z biczem w ręce, a na biczu na sznurku trupia głowa — pędził, kłapiąc, na drewnianej szkapie po deskach. Szeregami ściśle koło siebie stłoczeni stali malcy — chłopcy i dziewczęta — w czapeczkach futrzanych, mocno na uszy naciśniętych — z otwartą buzią — i jak oczarowani słuchali wierszy poety praskiego Oskara Wienera''Oskar Wiener'' — poeta praski, aktywny na początku XX w., które mój przyjaciel Zwak wymawiał ukryty w parawanie. Na samym czele szedł Pajac, Chłop chudy niby wierszopis: Jaskrawe nosił łachmany Chwiał się i gębę wykrzywiał. Skręciłem w zaułek, który czarno i węgłowato wsuwał się w plac. Gęsto, głowa przy głowie, milcząco stał tłum ludzi — w mroku — przed jakimś ogłoszeniem. Ktoś zapalił zapałkę — i ułamkowo mogłem odczytać kilka wierszy. W odrętwieniu zmysłów świadomość moja była zdolna pochwycić parę słów. Zaginiony! 1000 florenów''floren — złota moneta z Florencji, często naśladowana przez mennice innych krajów. nagrody. Starszy Pan......czarno ubrany. ........Rysopis... ..... twarz mięsista, gładko wygolona... ..... Barwa włosów: biała... ... Dyrekcja policji... Pokój nr.... Pozbawiony pragnień współudziału w czymkolwiek, żywy trup — szedłem powoli w głąb — w ciemne szeregi domów. Garść drobnych gwiazdek migotała na wąskiej, ciemnej drodze niebios nad wierzchołkami kamienic. Pełne upojenia myśli moje bujały, płynąc z powrotem ku katedrze — a cisza mojej duszy stawała się wciąż uroczystsza i głębsza, gdy oto dotarł do mnie z placu poprzez zimowe powietrze donośny i wyraźny jakby tuż koło mego ucha brzmiący — głos jasełkarza''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz.. Gdzie serce z czerwonego kamienia? Wisiało na sznurku jedwabnym I błyszczało w jutrzni porannej! — — — ----